User talk:Brainulator9
Change my chat tag Since I am now retired, I would like you to remove my rights. -Crazyzombie168 I also ask to remove all the tags on my userpage (sonata fan and such) and put retired staff. Since I think most retired staff have that. Re: Costume images About a user On the "Stuck On You" page, a user named Zanedapain22 said a bad word. So yeah, he needs a warning. MyNameIsMyName (talk) 00:14, January 13, 2016 (UTC) }}} 17:54, January 14, 2016 (UTC)}} Nice spelling "Discussion mod" Do not eat my brains or else you are blocked }}} 16:38, January 18, 2016 (UTC)}} R.I.P. Senpaiii }} Crazyzombie168 here, I have proof that the Ice Variant for Rose is called "Frost Rose". Here is your proof http://prntscr.com/9xi4bn. Straight from the stream. Another thing, Captain Cannon IS THE NAME of Captain Cannon.. I have been killed by it and the name popped up. Content moderator So hi, Brainulator9, this is your father TCLP, (Old one) am I supposed to get my right backs or did the system change? Coollittlepeashooter (talk) 10:47, February 11, 2016 (UTC) User tags gone wrong }} About Bots Hey BUL. A little favor. Can non-staff have a bot? I am very away on my Laptop (LIMITS and Wifi issues) and I need a bot to help me out on editing (editing on phone lol). So while I can find out a way to get back on, The Bot will minorly edit articles for me. So am I able to have one? --Dont let go (talk) 23:51, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: Reimu 21:13, February 14, 2016 (UTC)}} can you make my avatar into a emote? i think thats what you call it. thanks, Happy-shroom (talk) 01:30, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Bul9 Happy-shroom (talk) 02:51, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 04:00, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Happy-shroom (talk) 01:29, February 23, 2016 (UTC) sorry to bother you again Brainulator, but I just changed my avatar, so can you make me another emote? Thanks so much. Happy-shroom (talk) 02:31, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Happy-shroom (talk) 01:52, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Small question regarding stubs Hello, Brainulator9. I would like to ask you a small question, it's nothing too serious or bad but could you tell me what the article requirements are to have a stub removed from it? I tried to ask everybody here but some never answered me so I decided to ask you. Thank you. Yappat (talk) 03:39, February 27, 2016 (UTC) I wish to make a new page about the new ranking system in PvZ GW2 as with each new character leveling up when they level up enough they gain a new plague and the first time you turn into a specialist --Natattack123 (talk) 10:04, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Missing you }} }} Surprise! }} *sigh* Need some help here I'm currently supposed to be a rollback member of staff (I ran for the position and the polls were in my favor, so I was elevted) but I don't have the orange username, nor the privileges. Can you set my staff position to rollback, please? Also, the thread, if you're doubtful I won rollback. CHU-TENG [Camwood777] (talk) 02:50, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Hi Brainulator9, I'm been trying to use my wordbubble, and i know how to use the template but i dont know how to edit the text in it. Thanks, Happy-shroom (talk) 17:09, April 3, 2016 (UTC) There is something not right. Loltrolguy maybe a sockpuppet of Maxstories! He got eaten by Useless and he wants revenge by trying voting to demote him on thishttp://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:606256 thread! Evidence: Useless Eaten the real him! Please do something! Supreme Lord of Supremeness II (talk) 13:00, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Templates not Working and Creating Templates Hello! I stopped by to ask some questions. First off, on my Almanac entry the "jam" template is not functioning properly. The words are the incorrect font and the thing as a whole looks very incorrect. Additionally, how can I create my own word bubble? If you have instructions or something, I would be very thankful. 123456789Cattail (talk) 03:28, April 8, 2016 (UTC) http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User:Zam-Bot